D is for..
by Ker-rin
Summary: My own version of a Draco story. Very different style. Read it . It will make you think... I promise


D is for my grade is transformations.  
R is for my right to hate the world.  
A is for my grade in Potions, courtersy of a snake with a human's face.  
C is for coming of age in a world that wishes I was dead.  
O is for Orion's belt, with its sharp sword and simple design.  
  


Chapter One-  
D  
  


I have been transformed into a loving person. I have been transformed into a good person. I have been transformed to the prodigal son. defying my father.  
  
This pin has not been transformed into anything.   
  
Thus is my life as I sit in 7th period transformations. Seventh period in my 7th year during my 7th month as school. Not too long to graduation. Not too little time either. Just enough to not worry about change, the change that comes after Hogwarts ends. The transformation from here to then. Transformation.  
  
D is for my grade in transformations. All kinds of them. I'm horrible, trying to be different. Be nice. I snap. I've be snapping for years. My first word "Stop!" can almost be heard in my head, echoing angrily. You hear that? Not a cute stop dropping cookies mommy. Stop! Halt! Shut up! Obey!  
  
S is for stupid boy.  
T is for time flying by.  
O is still for Orion, forever stopped up there in space.(Do stars move? Flunked Astrology)  
P is for paying for my Astrology grade to be bumped up. I wish Father would stop that.  
  
Stop changing world. Freeze. Frozen. Stopped. Star. Star of the school. Star of Slytherin. Star of Qudditch.  
  
I had a dream I put on the sorting hat. It started to say Slytherin but I yelled stop! So it stopped. It put me in Gryfindor and I was seeker on the team and Potter was in Slytherin and couldn't even make his team so he's sneer at em when he walked past. I blinked and his sneer turned into my own and I realized I was horrible. So I stopped being horrible. i transformed from what I was being to stopping being what I was being. Or something like that.  


R is for my right to hate the world  
Chapter 2-  
R  


Today I was nice to everyone. Hermione passed me in the hall, almost knocking me over.  
  
"I am sorry. Need any help with all those books? You seem in a horror and I think they're throwing off your balance." I said, politely.  
  
"Stop!" She said.  
  
At this point life just got too weird.  
  
I walked away, no snide comment. Just walked away.  
  
Goyle sat next to me later that day, stuggling with his Potions.  
  
"Here," I said. "I'll help you."  
  
"No way." He said. "Everyone knows you just buy Snape's compliments anyway." He finished, grunting.  
  
I didn't say anything. I was trying to be nice. I walked away.  
  
I stopped trying too hard to be nice though.  
  
Stop.  


A is for my grade in potions  
Chapter 3-  
A  


I wonder if my Father really does buy my Potions grade. I bet he does. I wonder if he needs too. I wonder if I've been learning everything all wrong but still getting good grades.  
  
I bet someday I'll make a potion, mess up, and explode the world.  
  
I bet I would have thought that was pretty cool. If I wasn't being nice.  
  
Time freezes, stops, glistens, glitters, but it never gets me an A in Potions.  
  
Does that make me weird? Probably. Maybe I should just be a death eater, like Father says. Father never wanted to me a death eater. But now he likes it. So he says since I don't want to be a death eater, I'll probably like it too.  
  
Does that make sense?  
  
I love my father.  
  
I hate my father.  
  
I just wish he didn't buy my Potions grade.  
  


Chapter 4-  
C  
C is for coming to age in a world that wishes I were dead  


Today I was mean to people. Why? Because of Ginny Weasley.  
  
She passed me in the hall, and she said excuse me. I walked right past her. I didn;'t hear her. Why? Because she was being nice.   
  
So from then on I was mean again. Because you always remember the mean people. You always remember your enemies. Everybody hates me. Everybody wishes I were dead. But does anyone even think about Ginny?  
  
Maybe I should.  
  


Chapter 5-  
O is for Orion...  
  


In greek myth, Orion was slain by Artemis, the virgin huntres. Artemis is identified with Diana, the goddess of the Forest and Childbirth.  
  
I look at the forbidden forest. I look at my mother. My mind is like a forest. Filled with evil beings and cute lovable creatures.  
  
I think.  
  
I hope.  
  
RIght?  
  
My mother gave birht to me. I guess thats the best she can do for me. She hasn;t done much since then.  
  
Oh, shes bought me things. Pretty things, expensive things.  
  
That's not love. That's money.  
  
Orion carries a sword which he probably didn't want to stab old Artemis with anyway. Too much of a gentlemen.  
  
Maybe not. But everyone remembers Artemis for killing him, not for sharing lunch with a friend and helping them with their Potions homework.


End file.
